Night Goblin
Night Goblins are a subspecies of the Goblins in the Warhammer Fantasy fictional universe. Unlike their cousins, the Common Goblins, Night Goblins live in dark caves under the mountains and generally have a strong aversion to sunlight, so when they come out of their caves they wear dark robes which protect them from sunlight. They subsist on various fungi, cave squigs and bits of each other. Night Goblin Personalities Skarsnik Skarsnik is the chieftain of the Crooked Moon tribe, the most prestigious of all Night Goblins, and is the most powerful Night Goblin Warlord in the whole of the World's Edge Mountains. He is infamous amongst the greenskin race for his astonishing sneakiness. Remarkably cunning, he constantly is luring his foes into ambushes and traps. Skarsnik is always accompanied to battle by his enormous and voracious pet Squig, Gobbla. Skarsnik is the current Ruler of the old Dwarf stronghold of Karak Eight Peaks as one of the greatest Night Goblin Rulers so far. Victor of the battle of East Gate and master of many Night Goblin tribes, Skarsnik still lays siege to the Dwarfs in their mountain holds of Karak Eight Peaks, Karak-Azul and the sea fortress of Barak-Vaar. There is no sign of his power waning, and his collection of Dwarf beard scalps grows ever larger. Other Night Goblins Night Goblins have an exceptional knowledge of various types of fungus. As a result they have unique units which are fielded in the Warhammer Fantasy Battle game. They are the most cowardly of all types of goblins but when under the influence of certain fungus they can be affected, resulting in increased physical and psychological attributes. Just like the common goblins, Night Goblins aren't very exceptional fighters but can be quite an opponent when faced in great numbers. They are very prolific, and an individual's life doesn't matter—there is always another one to replace him. Night Goblins, however, are quite fierce when assaulting Dwarfs, as they are their hated foes. This results of the fact that Night Goblins often invade Dwarf tunnels as both live underground. Night Goblins often use nets in battle so they can entangle foes, but due to typical clumsiness, often entangle themselves or their allies. Fanatics These are Night Goblins that have drunk a potion made from the "Mad Cap Mushroom". As well as giving them extra strength, it makes them immune to pain and largely unaware of their surroundings. Their only weapon is a heavy metal ball on a chain. Buoyed up on the potion, the fanatics spin round and round; the ball describing a circle of danger around them. Unable to stay put on the spot, they drift across the ground. In battle, the fanatics are pushed out from the regiments where they have been hidden and careen over the battlefield - hopefully into the enemy. The fanatics will keep going until they have been killed - either by the enemy, by colliding with something more solid or accidentally strangling themselves. Shamans Night Goblin shamans use the Shaman Mushroom, which gives them additional magic powers. This mushroom helps them cast spells and enter the Great Green. Squigs Being adapted to life under ground, Night Goblins are frequently hunting Squigs, which serves as their primary food source. They hunt these with huge weighted nets and they often use these nets in battle in order to entangle their opponents. They also herd squigs into battle and some of the bravest (or stupidest) Night Goblins ride, or rather hang to, these beasts just like ordinary mounts. Normally squigs are just pushed towards the enemy hoping the enemy gets the squigs' attention and the squigs don't attack the Night Goblins first. Squigs are part fungi part flesh, but mostly teeth and claws. Night Goblins as Warhammer troops Night Goblins are a cowardly lot, and are thus prone to running off in blind panic if things don't go their way. Night Goblins have a poor Leadership rating, poor Weapon Skill and average Strength and Toughness. They are best deployed in large regiments, or even better, in Hordes where superior numbers will make up for their mediocre characteristics. Night Goblin Regiments can be bolstered by Netters, who may throw their nets on the enemy, weakening him (or possibly hitting the Night Goblins themselves) and by Fanatics. Night Goblin Heroes and Lords are amongst the cheapest in the Warhammer Game, and they may ride on Great Cave Squigs. Regiments of Night Goblins are typically equipped with shield and hand weapons, and can exchange their hand weapons with spears if desired. They may have short bows in place of shield and hand weapon. Night Goblins have a few magic items unique to their kind, like a magical banner that makes all of their attacks poisonous. References * Rick Priestley, Jake Thornton et al.: Warhammer Armies: Orcs & Goblins. ISBN 1-84154-060-9 Category:Fictional goblins Category:Warhammer Fantasy creatures